Sweet Like Ice Cream
by Fem2PItaly
Summary: Len is curious to what his handsome friend Kaito's lips will taste like...and it turns out, they're sweet like ice cream. KaiLen, somewhere in between smut and fluff. XD R&R One-shot.


Len cursed. He'd left his phone in Kaito's room.  
Shit.  
He sighed. He supposed he'd have to go get it...  
He snuck through the hallway holding various singing diplomas and photos of the band on stage, stopping outside a door with a ridiculous sign on it. It was white with a chibi Kaito on it, riding an ice cream cone like a pony. On it read, "Kaito's Room! Knock please!" Len rolled his eyes and silently turned the knob.  
Earlier today they had been at the mall, shopping for new clothes for their next concert. Len's phone had died talking to Rin, and he'd almost lost it half an hour later. Kaito had laughed, blue eyes sparkling, and offered to hold it for him. Len had ignored the heat rising to his face. "I...I can carry my own phone." He'd protested. Kaito's eyes still shone with humor. "Oh really?" Len froze as Kaito bent over to stick his finger in Len's pocket...and right through it. Kaito giggled. "You can carry it with the giant hole in your pocket?" Len sighed in defeat, agreeing with the blue-haired boy, and handed him the yellow cell phone.  
And apparently, he'd forgotten to ask for it back.  
Inside the room, Kaito was fast asleep on his back, still wearing his clothes. Len tiptoed over to stand beside him and shoved his hand inside his pocket. "Aha!" He silently cheered as he brought out the cell. Before turning to leave however, he paused.  
Kaito's long blue lashes brushed his pale face, matching in hue his long brilliant hair. Len used a finger to trace Kaito's face, from the arch of his eyebrows to the high cheekbones to the pale pink perfectness of his delicate lips. He stared at them, face flushed. The thought crossed his mind like a lightning flash: What would they taste like?  
He felt himself go red. Well...he was asleep...He would never notice...  
Slowly he lowered his face down to Kaito's and placed his lips on his. After a moment, he pulled back, unable to hide a small smile. _Sweet. Like ice cream._  
He wanted more.  
He lowered himself again to taste the ice-creaminess of Kaito's lips.  
His eyes opened in a flash when he felt a hand on his back, and someone kissing him back.  
"K-Kaito?!" Len pulled back and saw that Kaito was fully awake and smirking. The bluehead spoke. "So Len, have you come for a little snack?" Len blushed deeply. "Um..."  
Kaito grinned. "It's okay Len. You don't need to be shy around me." Len fidgeted and glanced at Kaito shyly. "I...I wanted to see what...your lips would taste like." He muttered. Kaito stared at him blankly before cracking up. Len flushed even more. "I-It's not funny!" Kaito snickered. "It's hilarious! But..." His face melted into a smile that made Len's heart flutter. Kaito's fingers traced the sides of Len's face. "...It's cute." He finished softly. Len blushed and looked at him shyly through his lashes.  
The bluehead sank his hand in Len's thick blond hair and pulled his face closer so that their lips met. Len moaned as Kaito's tongue entered his mouth, leaving no inch unexplored. "K-Kaito..." He panted as he pulled back. Kaito's breath was ragged as well. The bluehead smiled. "You taste good."  
Len gasped as Kaito then delved into Len neck, sucking and biting. Len moaned even louder. "Kaito! Ah..."  
Kaito flung off Len's shirt, much to the blond's surprise. "Um...Kaito..." Kaito looked at him with gentle eyes. "You're nervous, aren't you?"  
Len blushed and nodded.  
Kaito kissed him gently, softly before whispering in his ear, "I would never hurt you, Len-chan."  
Len smiled. "I like this nickname...Now I'll make you scream it to me."

* * *

Afterwards, Len lay spooned in Kaito's body. He shivered as Kaito nibbled on his ear playfully. "You did end up making me scream, Len-chan..." Len smiled slightly. "You made me scream too." They both giggled.  
"I love you."  
Len's breath caught in his throat as he heard Kaito's all-too-serious, soft voice. Those words struck a chord in his heart that he felt resonate throughout his entire being. He turned around to face Kaito. The bluehead was gazing at him with imploring eyes. Len leaned over and kissed him, after which he whispered in his ear:  
"I love you too."


End file.
